


Positive Reinforcement

by Akali_Kin



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minor Injuries, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akali_Kin/pseuds/Akali_Kin
Summary: A short and fluffy interaction between Sage and Jett about Jett's less than safe approach to combat******“You always follow me like a puppy until I give you attention.” Sage could feel how warm the girl's cheeks became, blood rushing to her face as she weakly attempted to squirm out of her grip.
Relationships: Jett/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 193





	Positive Reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some cute fanart made by @MXNSTRAPPLE on twitter, go check them out for real

Sage was desperate at this point. 

The mystic rubbed her cheeks with the palm of her hand, huffing loudly before adjusting her grip on the gun in her hand. She didn’t need to listen to the countdown over her intercom, by now knowing how many heartbeats past until it lowered. Unlike most of her teammates, Sage was very stressed. Her senses were split into nine different directions. Five enemy agents, and unfortunately, four of her allies. More accurately, most of her stress came from  _ one  _ ally.

The past couple of rounds had worn on her mind and she was starting to feel a migraine form behind her eyes. The heat of the sun overhead and reflective sand in her eyes did little to help. They were doing well, of course she should be happy, but she was stretched thin like an elastic band ready to snap. Her hand flexed as she squeezed the grip of her gun tighter, her free hand hovering at her side and waiting on a hair trigger to summon her orb. She was counting her beating heart in her chest and waiting. Three… Two… One…

“Woo!” 

A rush of wind and a wild cry. Even before she could do anything, Jett had slipped past her and rushed through the small opening of the isolated showers. Sage clenched her hand in a fist and let out an uncharacteristic groan of frustration. As always, plans of meticulous and careful approach were tossed out the window due to her teammates' recklessness. She dashed around the corner, shoes echoing in the tiled room loudly, following behind as closely as she could, which was hard for how far Jett could move in the blink of an eye. 

“Jett!” Sage called the girl’s name as she rounded the corner, seeing her leaning away from the opening of the doorway that was being peppered with a messy spray of bullets. Jett’s eyes lit up when she saw her teammate, which only made Sage’s headache worse. “Stop rushing in. I can not keep-”    
  
“Good you’re here!” Jett’s voice was dangerously cheerful as she flicked her revolver open, emptying the spent bullet casings on the floor and reloading with ease. “Keep me safe!” 

Those were the girl’s last words before she ran into the open, powerful  **‘bangs’** echoing after her as she unloaded her weapon into the enemies direction. Sage’s brain felt like a frayed wire as she struggled not to scream in frustration, hugging close to the wall and putting herself in danger as well as she leaned out, wildly firing against any opponents she could see. 

Jett was frustrating. She was infuriating. She pushed any ideas of personal safety out of her mind any time she started a match. How the girl wasn’t dead outside of these matches was an utter miracle to Sage. The worst part was that it worked. 

Sage could finally breathe. She let her grip on her gun go slack, resting it at her side on a sling as she approached her teammate. She could already see the blood that had seeped through Jett’s clothing as it spread out over her back. The girl looked almost unbothered by it, her hands busy reloading her weapon.

“Thanks for the cover Sage!” Jett practically beamed over her shoulder, an out of place goofy smile on a mercenary. “Did you see that though? Bam! They didn’t even know what hit them!” . She snapped the gun shut and twirled it on her finger, looking prideful as if waiting for her teammate to compliment her as well. Sage just shook her head, the orb at her side spurring to life and floating over her finger tips.

“You have been shot.” Was all she said, taking a hold of Jett’s shoulder as gently as she always had, placing the orb in her hand near but not on the girl’s stomach where she had been shot. The strain built up in her head and traveled down her neck, through her shoulder and settled in her palm. Magic was a word some would use for it. Scattered light left her hand, quickly absorbed into the orb and pushed out in a fine green mist as it hovered over the open wound. 

“Oh, well yeah.” Jett sounded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, like it was a silly thing to point out. “Buuut that’s what I got you here for, right?” She punctuated her point with a cocky wink towards the healer.

“Do not rely on me.” Sage tried to sound firm. Tried. It was… hard. As infuriating as Jett was, a menace to her stress and an uncoordinated teammate. She had a soft spot for the girl. Because she knew exactly what she was going to say.

“But you always heal me up.” Jett was still smiling, but it was a softer kind of smile now, the soothing presence of Sage’s magic making her injury stop hurting. It just felt warm, which would sound awful in the heat of the desert town they were in, but it was a different kind of warm. Like when you eat a nice home cooked meal. 

“Of course I do.” Sage sighed and moved the orb back to her side, looking at the healed skin. There was no sign that Jett was even shot if it wasn’t for the blood on her clothes. Still, she wasn’t about to forgive the girl so easily. 

“I can’t help it.” Sage let go of Jett’s shoulder, only to lightly pinch the girl’s cheek with a smile on her lips. Jett let out a strained ‘Hey!’ at the pinch, trying to pull away from the woman’s hand but quickly found her face cupped by both of Sage’s palms, squishing her cheeks and holding her in place. Sage’s smile looked soft, but she had a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

“You always follow me like a puppy until I give you attention.”  Sage could feel how warm the girl's cheeks became, blood rushing to her face as she weakly attempted to squirm out of her grip. 

“Don’t call me that!” Jett stomped her foot, trying to seem imposing but coming off rather childish, the sight making Sage let out a deep but elegant laugh. 

“Is it not true?” Her thumb stroked playfully over Jett’s cheek, feeling the warmth under her blushed skin. “Every round you come to me for healing and some… positive reinforcement.” 

“You, I’m not- That isn’t- Don’t say it like that!” Jett’s flustered words stumbled over each other, her lip jutting out in what could be described as nothing else but a pout. Any ideas of annoyance in Sage’s mind lifted at the sight, the girl’s embarrassment was cute. 

“Say it like… what?” Sage leaned her head to the side as she asked the question, smiling knowingly as she looked into Jett’s pale blue eyes. 

Jett tried to respond, stuttering on the first letter of her argument and just repeating it three times before she finally gave up, pushing Sage’s hands away from her face and quickly stomping off.

“W-we have a mission!” Jett yelled far louder than she needed to, fiddling with the gun in her hand as a distraction and an excuse to not have to stare at her teammate. Sage giggled quietly behind her hand, finally glad she could get Jett to take their role seriously. 

“You are correct.” Sage agreed, quickly checking her own weapon as a routine habit and walking past the mercenary. Before she walked away completely though, Sage couldn’t help herself. She reached out, running one finger ever so lightly under Jett’s chin and delighting in the surprised shiver the girl let out. “Don’t be too reckless this time, puppy.” 

“Hey!” Jett yelped and her flushed face spread all the way to the tips of her ears, glaring harshly at the woman teasing her. Sage laughed again, pulling her hand away quickly and taking quick controlled steps as she walked away. 

The finger she had used to tease her teammate tapped thoughtfully against the mystic woman’s lips, pondering to herself in a far better mood than she had been for the last few rounds.If this was how she had to tame the wild girl, she would admit she could have fun with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Super short and I basically wrote it in like, two hours. Also surprise, it's not Akalynn! I have other interests sometimes.


End file.
